The Four Kings
by S. Wright
Summary: They were sworn to protect him only to betray him. Now the Four Kings of Terra live again unknown to their Prince and ignorant of themselves. Will they remember who they were before time runs out and their world is conqured?
1. Genesis

**The Four Kings**

Genesis

He had spent another night at Mamoru's side, changing the bandages that bound the young man's waist, feeding him pain killers for the myriad of bruises that decorated his rib cage, feeding him broth that Makoto prepared earlier in the evening. Mamoru wouldn't be having solid food until that bruised organs healed. Thankfully Mamoru was a quick healer.

Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother had stopped by while Rei and Minako had been there that morning. She left a prescription and instructions. Yuuichirou had been conscripted by Rei to help care for the Mamoru while him and the girls where in school. When he returned in the early evening Ami was waiting for him with her study partner when showed up after from his own tutoring session.

"Motoki," Mamoru was trying to raise himself on his pillows. Motoki was at his side. He helped Mamoru sit up then piled a few move pillows behind his back.

"You should be in a hospital."

_**Character List**_

_Terra (the Golden Kingdom)_

Chiba Mamoru_-__**Endymion**__**Prince of the Golden Kingdom**_

Furuhata Motoki_ –__**Gabriel, Lord Kunzite**_

Urawa Ryo_ –__**Raphael, Lord Zoicite**_

Kumada Yuuichirou_ –__**Samael, Lord Jadeite**_

Isoka Ken_-__**Michael, Lord Nephrite**_

_Silver Millennium and the Solar Alliance_

Tsukino Usagi- _**Serenity, Princess of Silver Millennium and the Solar Alliance**_

Aino Minako_**-Inanna, Princess of Venus and Mars**_

Hino Rei-_**, Princess of Mars and Venus**_

Mizuno Ami_**-Sophia, Princess of Mercury**_

Kino Makoto-_**Demeter, Princess of Jupiter**_

Tomoe Hotaru-_**Hella, Princess of Saturn**_

Kaiou Michiru-_**Hator, Princess of Neptune**_

Tenou Haruka-_**Atalanta, Princess of Uranus**_

Meiou Setsuna-_**Saga, Princess of Pluto**_

_Osaka Naru _

_Furuhata Unazuki _

_Gurio Umino _

_Sakurada Haruna _


	2. One: Furuhata Motoki

_Chapter One_

_**I**_

Mamoru lived through the night, and as Motoki had predicted, the young genius was up and moving around with assistance the following day and on his own before the week's end. He had even returned to his lectures, with little explanation to anyone brave or desperate (maybe a little bit of both in Motoki's opinion) to broach Mamoru on the subject.

The only concession he gave into after sitting through one of Motoki's many lectures that week was, Mamoru agreed to let his friend temporarily move in so he could cart Mamoru to his morning lectures and then back home.

What was supposed to have temporary arrangement to care for a sick friend became permanent. After Mamoru healed from his injuries, he never brought up the subject of when Motoki was leaving. That was a little over four months ago and it was quickly approaching the fifth month.

In that time Mamoru had suited up Tuxedo Kamen about ten times and he and the Sailor Senshi had fought demons, met intergalactic diplomats, and fought in a war in another galaxy. Motoki became Mamoru's advisor, medic, and main motivator when the masked hero did not want leave his bed when he had labs on Friday mornings.

Motoki listened when Mamoru complained, bitterly, about his current station or his future one. There was no doubt that the kid loved Usagi. Mamoru loved her with all of his soul. He had died for her, he had killed for her as well as been killed by her and he still loved her. He had even died for her again and fought against a god for her.

What upset Mamoru, and rightly so in Motoki's unvoiced opinion, was that Mamoru would have to surrender his planet and people to Silver Millennium. He had lost the war before he knew he was in the fight, he told Motoki one night.

They were at Laundromat watching their respective loads of whites and bedclothes going through their final turns in the giant tubs. Motoki knew the story of how Kamen and the Senshi went to Thirtieth-first Century. What he didn't know before that evening was that his young friend resented the Senshi.

As previous stated that Darien loved Usagi, but he was not going to bow down before her and surrender his planet to her. It was would have been a dishonor to his mother and his guardians, it was not just his honor at stake or his pride. It was for Terra.

Terra.

Terra, the Earth, was the love of Mamoru's life Motoki realized.

The Tsukino family left for a trip to Hawaii for two weeks, the Senshi returned to their lives, leaving Mamoru to his own devices.

Mamoru's idea of fun was roughing it through the harsh landscape of Northern Finland in the middle of spring. Three days of hiking to the snowbound region and five days playing Survivor man. Motoki had never done anything so crazy in his life, but he had to attempt, sitting their tent, freezing his ass while listening to Mamoru telling bawdy jokes and drinking the foulest brew in the history of mankind, Motoki knew he was having the time of his life.

_**o.O.o**_

The arcade was particularly busy that afternoon, which was how Motoki preferred it. Rather that was how he used to feel.

Motoki used to enjoy coming to work in his family's store, listening to the kids laugh and play, watching teenagers and some young adults falling in love. It was a happy place to be, especially when his favorite troop of customers would grace the place with their divine presences.

Mamoru has swept Usagi off to the Fruit Parlor, away from the prying eyes of her guardians and their teasing. The girls seemed not to mind, since their numbers were breaking off for their own activities.

Mizuno Ami, the cute little prodigy was an innocent blushes and shy smiles at some little punk with wild blond hair and green eyes. Something about him bugged the hell out of Motoki but he didn't know what the reason was for it. It wasn't as if the boy was being fresh or overly familiar with the girl. Hell, the boy was blushing and toying with his horn-rimmed glasses that vivacious Mina managed to con off his face.

Speaking of Aino Minako, the radiant blonde bombshell was holding court at the center of the arcade. Her throne was the Sailor V game, her court was made up handsome young men and a few heartbreakingly lovely girls fawning at the feet of the gorgeous Goddess of Love and Beauty. She giggled and smiled and charmed all those lucky enough to bask in her divine radiance. Motoki though that she looked very nice in her peach sundress with her swept up in some kind of knot with a few loose strands framing her lovely face. Her attention was diverted from her many admirers to him. She wanted another strawberry milkshake. A slim, delicate hand touched Mina's right shoulder and the blonde signaled for two. The second shake would be vanilla for her twin sister, Hino Rei.

Motoki passed the order along to the clerk working the soda machine, before he turned his attention to the kids at the counter.

Absent today were Kino Makoto and the Outer Senshi. Before his flat mate arrived, Usa had parked herself at the counter to catch up with her favorite soda jerk. Makoto was in Tokyo, for orientation at the Cordon Bleu Tokyo Campus. Motoki had been proud to learn that the girl had been accepted to the prestigious program. She, aside from Ami, was already transitioned from high school students to university students moving towards their futures.

Minako had no further interest in school; she devoted herself full time to her acting and modeling career and play professional volleyball. Motoki knew that was lie, Minako had turned to her own planet for her formal education. She was a soldier and future ruler, for her no Terran education would ever prepare her for the demands of her stations as Queen of Venus and the Supreme Military Commander of the Silver Alliance. After several months of debate, Rei had recently decided to follow Makoto and Ami's façade of a Terran education. She planned attend lecture in the winter for Theology and Classical Western Civilization. Usagi was doing the same. It was decided that she would attend the same university as Rei; there she would be attending lectures in History.

He had gotten the entire story out of Mamoru while they were practicing French Cane fighting at Mamoru's club. Motoki was surprisingly good at it, although he hand never participated in the sport or any form of martial arts in his entire life. Nor was he surprised at how good Mamoru was. The kid seemed to have been born to fight, whether with a sword or his bare fist, Mamoru was multi-talented guy.

Speaking of which, it was Thursday and Thursdays they went to have their asses handed to them in Krav Maga. Motoki grabbed the two Senshi's drinks as he left the bar. He called a good bye to his staff saying that he would see them all tomorrow and smiled at his own little band of fan girls, who were all gaga over something he had supposedly done to his hair. Those little girls had something crazy about him getting highlights or something like that.

No, the only thing that had changed about Motoki was starting to fill out. He was putting on some muscle since he started joining Mamoru in his fitness routines and crazy trips. That and maybe his late term growth spurt, but other than that had anything changed about him.

He waded his way through Minako's slaves to deliver the girls' drinks and wished them both a goodnight. Before he could leave, Motoki for some reason met Minako's eye and he saw her intense stare. She said nothing, but stared at his hair. Self-conscience about the girl's silent study of his short sandy hair, Motoki ran one strong, long finger hand through it, thinking there might be something nasty hiding in his hair.

Before he dropped his hand, Minako shifted from her position and reached out intent on following his hand's path with her own.

"When did you start bleaching your hair?" Rei asked from behind her sister.

Her question went answered as both blonds seemed to focus on each other. Something in the air seemed to change around them, in the way that the girl before him was seeing him, but for the life of him Motoki did not know what was going on.

Then suddenly the mood was over with. Minako removed her hand from his and returned to her artfully arranged pose of lazy seduction. Motoki was forgotten by the Goddess of Love, but not by her fawning zealots.

As he left the Crown, Motoki was aware of the hissing and hateful sneer directed at his back. He stepped out into the late summer afternoon and saw that Mamoru was already outside waiting for him.

The dark haired youth had seen the entire thing play out. Mamoru looked his friend over; he had to look up slightly since Motoki was now somewhat taller than he. "What was all that about?" he inquired.

"I don't know." Motoki replied his voiced mirrored the confusion on his face.

The commotion in the back of the Arcade had drawn Ami's attention to her friends. Before she knew what was happening, her study partner/date was on his half way on his feet, ready to do—what?

Concerned, Ami rose too, she wanted to go to Minako and Rei was diverted by a small blonde bullet that appeared almost out of nowhere. Usagi was alone and needed company. Ami sighed, but surrendered to her friend's need. Before she let her Princess drag her off, Ami turned to Ryo—Before she could apologize for this, he told her that he to get home, but he would call her. That put her mind at ease. Ami smiled sweetly at him before she dragged off by Usagi.

With nothing more to be done, Urawa Ryo grabbed his bag and headed home. Sometime he wished he wasn't the understanding boyfriend. Sometimes he wished that Usagi would just fall off a damn cliff and then he could have Ami all to himself.

Damn, he just hated that blonde twit.


	3. Two: Kumada Yuuichirou

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_**I**_

* * *

The temple grounds were quiet and serene in the early morning. It was normally Kumada Yuuichirou's favorite time of the day for it was an ideal time for his meditation exercises. The peace and tranquility found amongst the sakura trees and combined with the first light of day was something that old Yuuichirou would have never appreciated. But after five years of being at the Shinto temple and studying under the legendary Zen Master, Yuuichirou had learned to allow peace and harmony in his life.

And it was peaceful at the temple. Harmony could be found in all things from the arrangement of sensei's sand garden to the simple blowing leaves dancing over the pristine tiles of the courtyard. The temple was as close to nirvana as man would come on earth—Except for the days when Hino family had overnight guests.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard from his meditation spot beneath sakura trees that bordered the property.

The sun had barely risen when Yuuichirou first heard them running over the temple's roof top. The sound of two pairs of small feet tapping lightly over the slate shingles accompanied by sweet child-like laughter of Hino Rei and Aino Minako told him that he would not have a peaceful, harmonious day.

When he left the men's guest quarters, Yuuichirou looked up at the roof tops of the other structures on the property; the girls were on the main temple. Why they chose to run over the roof tops, leaping and falling from such dangerous heights and more often than not with some dangerous weapon in their delicate hands he never knew. But he knew that this was something special for them. They did not even share this with their other friends, this wild, dangerous game of Chase the Devil was just for them.

 Yuuichirou could admit that it made him somewhat envious of the gorgeous blonde. When Rei was without Minako, she was a quiet, reserved young woman, who conducted herself with the dignified manners of a daughter from prestigious household like the Hino Family. She was delicate and as beautiful as an orchid, many men had praised and rightly so. With her long, dark blackish red hair and deep purple eyes and flawless porcelain complexion, Rei was just beautiful.

Yet when paired with the golden hair Minako, Rei became someone utterly different. Her father did not like it and once forbade Rei from seeing the girl she called her sister. Rei, who never dishonored her father stood before Hino-sama and his colleagues and told him to that he could take his demands to Hades and see if he would obey them, however, she did not intend to ever abandon her family for him.

The loud screeching clash of steel against steel replaced the sound of pounding flesh hitting stone and Yuuichirou clenched his closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath as he tried to block out two girls who had moved onto their favorite form of play. He had watched them as the played with swords before and to his untrained eyes the girls seemed very prominent with the weapons they chose to play with.

Yes, play.

The two fleeted footed gazelles considered this harsh and deadly dance nothing more than a simple game of Chase the Devil. Yet when they were among their friends the girls practiced, all of their friends would be there including one Chiba Mamoru.

Chiba Mamoru, Yuuichirou didn't know much about the guy except that he was Usagi-chan's longtime boyfriend now fiancé. He must have come from money, because as long as he had known him, Chiba Mamoru, Yuuichirou had never seen the other man work or complain of a job. Yuuichirou knew that he traveled extensively to places that others deemed too wild or dangerous.

And he was famous. Everyone, no matter the social group knew or knew of the young Chiba. Yuuichirou had often heard Usagi complain of the number of invitations that Mamoru would receive and would turn down because of his obligations to his friends and/or school. Usagi wanted to attend fairy-tale balls in gorgeous gowns that Mamoru would have to purchase for her and the fantastic jewelry that he seemed to shower upon her. She wanted a storybook romance but Mamoru it seemed was not giving it to her, or that was what Yuuichirou had "overheard" when he was sweeping the courtyard on afternoon.

Still Yuuichirou did not understand this man for Mamoru seemed to live in contradictions especially when it came to Usagi and her friends. When he had tending the other man while his friend and the girls were attending classes, Yuuichirou had sorted the young man's mail. There were invitations for celebrations, dinners, award shows, balls, galas, and more than a few for coronations. Then there were the letters of introduction from politicians, nobility from around the world, along with the wealthy and influential people from just about every where who just wanted to meet this young man.

He wondered then who was this mysterious young man, who appeared to be nothing more than an assuming university student who happened to attracted to a blonde bubbled-brained girl?

Yuuichirou's peace was shattered as the two girls came running between the sakura trees. Fleet footed and graceful as the wind, the girls raced over the leaf strewn ground, twin streams of shimmering gold and dark ruby rose and twirled as the two girl leapt forward, steel rang on steel as the graces jumped back before coming together again. The air around them burned with an intensity that was rarely displayed to the outside world. The twin daughters of Ares danced through the trees, silent even in their breathing, the sound came from the flutter of their sleeping dresses, their hair as it whipped around them and the metal of their swords as they tried to dominate the other.

Yuuichirou was unaware of the girls' deeper connection. He wasn't as privileged as Mamoru or even Furuhata Motokito know who these young women really were. He just knew enough to know that their something going on that more than even the most bizarre of the rumors the tabloids spread about Minako's and Rei's relationship.

He knew without a doubt that these two were not nor had ever been lovers.

 But what they were he did not know.

* * *

_**II**_

* * *

It was rare for Yuuichirou to be invited to outing by Rei's friends, it was almost unheard of that he would be with them all and Chiba Mamoru was apart of the group. But there they all were, the ballroom of the Hotel Okura, watching Usagi cavort about the dance floor with her tenth or twentieth partner for the night, with her friends in very close proximity as they always were when they out in public. Yuuichirou having lost Rei for the second time that night to another man chose to make his retreat to the garden.

He had not gone far when he came across Chiba Mamoru and his flat mate, Furuhata Motoki in the hotel gardens. A bottle of champagne was in Chiba's left hand, a cigarette in his right, this young man who held the world enthralled by his sheer presence had escaped in from the lavish bash that had been thrown in his honour (not that Usagi or the other girls were aware of that fact). The young man did not look happy—no, Yuuichirou had never seen Chiba happy. His expressions when Yuuichirou had had the opportunity to observe the other always seemed to border on amused contempt.

But this was Chiba in a completely unguarded moment, relaxed and being a young man enjoying the company of his good friend and some how Yuuichirou found himself seated in a diner watching Mamoru pour good brandy into his coffee from a flask as he told another off-color joke about a guy in Lesbos looking for lesbians.

It was almost three in the morning. They had dropped the girls off at the Makoto's home before Mamoru announced that he was starving and he wanted waffles and Spam. They found an American style diner that served anything and everything for the home sick tourist and crazy drunks like Chiba Mamoru.

So there they sat three hours later talking shit, laughing like idiots with more people coming by their booth, some staying for the conversation and the bonhomie the three young men exuded. But it was Mamoru's charm, his quick sliver smiles, his mirth and that devilish twinkle in his dark blue eyes was what drew everyone in the place to him.

All too soon the coffee cups were empty and Mamoru's flask was empty along with several bottles of a nearby restaurant's finest Irish whiskey, it was time to go home. Mamoru stood up with his wallet in hand despite the diner's owner telling Mamoru that his money was no good in there—but Mamoru, still slightly drunk and half asleep on his feet, declared that he was paying for everyone, except for himself of course. This must have not been something new for him, for Yuuichirou could only stare at Motoki who did nothing to stop his young friend, so he too, sat back and watched Mamoru hand a black American Express card to their waitress as the diner's patrons cheer him.

While she was ringing up his bill, Mamoru picked up the empty bread bowl and put every yen he had in wallet into the bowl and passed it around collecting tips for the wait-staff. They left, Mamoru's new batch of admirers and friends who were calling them back, but Mamoru just waved them off saying that he class later that morning before bidding them all a good morning.

* * *

_**o.O.o**_

* * *

Two weeks later Mamoru was at the Hino temple.

Usagi had come to join Rei and Minako in an afternoon of shopping then having high tea at Tokyo Ritz Hotel. Mamoru was to accompany them into the city but not in the shopping, Usagi knew just how much he detested shopping, he was to join them for tea.

"Mamo-chan always manages to obtain reservations for whatever I want, no matter how exclusive or expensive." Usagi confided to Yuuichirou with a merry little laugh. "He spoils me outrageously."

"It is because you are my most beloved and most cherished treasure, _hime_," Mamoru told her.

Usagi either did ignored or did not see the look of pure possessiveness that darken eyes and coloured his tone, but Yuuichirou did not miss it and he was shocked by the other man's intensity. Usagi laughed again before stepping away, leaving to join her two friends in Rei's room.

A tired sigh escaped Mamoru. Yuuichirou offered him a seat inside only to have the other politely decline.

Thinking that they had nothing more to say, Yuuichirou moved to leave Mamoru waiting for the girls but stopped when the other called out to him. Yuuichirou did not know why, but knew whatever Mamoru was going to say next was going to change his life forever.

In the weeks and months to following that afternoon, Yuuichirou had found his world forever altered. He had done things that challenged his perceptions of who he was as man and what he could endure physically and mentally. Who in their right mind would go to southern Chile in the middle of Spring? Or who would backpacking in the Mojave and call it camping? Yuuichirou and Motoki followed Mamoru were he wanted to go, often at a moments noticed which though Yuuichirou to always have a backpack prepared with extra clothes, money, and his passport.

 It was always different and unexpected, like their last adventure when they spent a month with a tribe of Bushmen in Southern Uganda in Africa or the Inuktitut in the Canadian Territories the month before that.

It was no matter. Where ever they went, no matter the company, Mamoru was always treated as a prince, a wise and respected leader, and equal to all manner of folk. Yuuichirou stopped questioning this when he accompanied Mamoru to the United States, when nearly all the world leaders were there for a conference at the United Nations. Mamoru had a legitimated reason for going, of course. World health and the prevention of major diseases as well as hunger were topics that he was most passionate about. Therefore, when one of professors asked him to invited several of his students to come along and play aides to him (the professor was there to address the assemblage about the new advances in treating malaria and was seeking funding) Mamoru was one of the lucky few. Motoki could not leave because of his classes but Yuuichirou was free.

It was not every day one had the world laid out at your feet. But Mamoru, the mysterious living paradox had such power. Still how he kept it from his fiancée and her friends was a mystery.

Who was Chiba Mamoru?

And why was he and Motoki ever devoted to him as if he were their liege?

Yuuichirou lowered his gaze from the bare branches of the sakura trees as he pulled his down jacket closer to him. Spring had passed, summer was set and now it was late fall. The air had a little bite to it. It was not as bad as the Yukon; still it was warranted heavier clothes and jacket.

As he made his way back to the housing quarters, Yuuichirou stopped when as he saw Rei standing in the gardens. Kino Makoto had been allowed to plant a vegetable garden on the temple grounds with promise of twice a month preparing a meal for Hino-san. Much to Yuuichirou's delight tonight was one of those nights that Makoto was cooking at the temple.



Rei stood in the center of the garden with a delicious squash in her hands and basket of herbs on her right arm. She looked up as soon as she felt his eyes on her a small frown marred her clear brow. Self-conscience under her undisguised scrutiny, Yuuichirou reached up to push his heavy bangs from his eyes. The golden strains inter-mixed with light brown fell back into his hazel eyes. Just weeks ago Mizuno Ami had asked him if he were wearing colored contacts and Makoto had jokingly commented on his hair color. He had noticed that he was becoming blond and attributed it to his being out in the extreme climates. But the same could not be said about his eye colour.

It wasn't everyday that a person's eye colour changed from dark brown to blue.

Rei stared at him for long moment; her penetrating stare seemed to pierce his soul. Yuuichirou's sudden friendship with Mamoru confused her. The two men had nothing in common but they were now fast friends.

Motoki often warned him about the girls, never say too much about what they did or what he saw and most especially, he should never discuss Mamoru, the one the world saw and knew with the girls.

_For in this world of constant dangers, it was in his own circle that their Prince's enemies lay, _the voice whispered in the back of his mind.

A goofy grin graced Yuuichirou's features, the mask of bumbling, wannabe rocker was easily played as the cold, calculating mind turned to discover new ways to throw the girls off of lord—off of Mamoru's scent.

Watching Yuuichirou walk away, Rei fought down the shudder that traced her spine. It was only in recent weeks, since he had returned from his last trip with Mamoru and Motoki that Rei had sensed that Yuuichirou was changing. She could not explain it, but it was hard to ignore that whenever Yuuichirou would cross her path, his expression would be the normal slightly-addled brained Yuuichirou, and then it become blank, a cold-hardness would flit across his features before becoming a mask of an idiot.



* * *

It was as if he did not know her—_or he knew too much._ And then he would pretend that he had never let it slipped.

It was the same with Motoki.

Motoki had all but severed his ties with the Senshi expect for their Princess.

Mina wanted him watched, she wanted to know what Mamoru was saying to outsiders and she needed to know if Motoki was going to be a threat. All insurgent actives had to be neutralized and soon if they were to rebuild Silver Millennium on the Earth. Time was running shor, there was much to be done, and it needed to done now. Serenity was happy and so was Mamoru, he wanted to share his world with them and Serenity was going to create Utopia here.

It was going to happen. Rei vowed that her Princess and her lover would have their happiness, for it was her scared duty as one of the chose protectors of the crown.

It was their duty as well.

They would never allow another to take their lord's kingdom from Endymion.

_Terra was theirs._


	4. Three: The Prince of Terra Remix

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_**I**_

* * *

"…and then he said: 'You're gonna need a brick or chainsaw if you wanna get out that one, Harry.'".

Table five in the back of the restaurant burst in the laughter for the fifth time that night as the dark haired man in the center of the group told another outlandish and outrageous tale. Still smiling, Mamoru at his dinner companions hysterics. He reached for the bottle of wine in the middle of the table, a beautiful woman on his left giggled merrily as she dropped her right hand onto his tight for the tenth time that evening.

Easily as if flicking away a fly, Mamoru brushed her hand aside as he turned to frowning little blonde on his right.

"What wrong, baby?" he asked his fiancée.

Everything was wrong, that was what was wrong. Tonight was one of those rare nights that Usagi joined Mamoru out on the town with him and his friends. And it was just his friends. Her friends (the Senshi) did not know in advance where they would go or who they would see, because these nights were spontaneous as Mamoru would call Usagi and tell her that he was going out and that he wanted her there.

Minako had tried to intercept these dates but stopped when Mamoru asked rather pointedly in front of Usagi what was wrong with him having a life outside of them? He wanted to share his world with Usagi, but he kept her so off balance and confused that when she interrogated by her Senshi, she could never tell them anything, other than there were a lot of people and everyone was having a good time.



Yes, everyone was having a good time except Usagi.

She sat beside Mamoru slipping her wine and nibbling on the cake that Mamoru had ordered for after saying that she would love it after she tried it. Two more bottles of wine were brought to the table; someone suggested that they go out for coffee. Usagi was uncomfortable with these people, while Mamoru was more relaxed. He was smiling, telling jokes, and was not being himself.

With her friends, he rarely smiled and never told any jokes. With her friends he drank tea and water. He did not propose long nights of conversation about politics, philosophy, or whatever caught his fancy. With his friends he did these things and this really upset her.

It was late when Mamoru returned Usagi to her off-campus apartment. He chose not to come up when he saw Minako and Rei walking in their direction.

"Mamo-chan, I am not finished," Usagi grabbed the lapels of his dark blue overcoat.

Mamoru pressed another kiss to her lips as he gently pulled her hands from his coat. "I believe that we are, hime. I am people grow up and people change and it my choice to not spend all my time with your female friends."

Rejection, Mamoru was rejecting something that was important to her. Her Senshi were more than her friends. Friends came and went, like Naru and Umino had. But her Senshi were different, they were her family.

Yet before she could make that argument, Mamoru had kissed her final time and then slipped into his car.

"Mamo-chan," she called him.

Mamoru waved to her, before pulling off, leaving her with her guardians.



As he drove away, Mamoru could not help but to look back at three women in rearview mirror. His lips curled up in disgust. How much longer would have to bow down to the greatest threat to his world since Beryl?

Were he not so desperately in love Serenity, Mamoru would have gladly faced the Senshi but fate was not so kind to her son and it was he was forced to play this very dangerous game. But he determined to win no matter the cost, for the price of failure was too high for the Prince of Terra to pay.

Thankfully he was no longer alone in this struggle. His mother's court had been reborn thanks to Queen Serenity benevolence and it was the hand of Fate and good helping of fortune that they all had been assumed positions of high standing and power in this new life. It was them that found the orphan Mamoru and made him legitimate. They gave him a name, oversaw his education, and training. He had tutors who taught him everything from political protocol to dancing. He was given the Chiba estate and vast fortune with retainers who made sure he everything that he could possibly want, need, or desire.

These invisible protectors were also aiding Mamoru in silent war against Silver Millennium. Thankfully, they were no longer alone in aiding their Prince and protecting their world. Two of the legendary Four Kings of the Golden Kingdom had been found and both were now with their Prince. Furuhata Motoki and Kumada Yuuichirou, it had been confirmed were to be Gabriel, Lord Kunzite and Samael, Lord Jadeite. This had been confirmed by the Prince himself, through the four stones that Beryl had used to trap fragments of the Kings spirits. The stone reported resonated when in the vicinity of their souls.

The stones shattered when Mamoru placed them near the two young men thus their souls have merged and their rebirth have been completed. Motoki now resembled his former self and his memories as Kunzite were returning to him. For Yuuichirou, the results were the same as they had been for Motoki, who had a six month advantage over the other.



As for the where about of Nephrite and Zoicite, Mamoru had a very good idea of who they could possibly be.

His looked over at Ami's boyfriend; a dark smile graced his features as the tanzanite crystal in pulsed under his palm.


	5. Urawa Ryo and Isoka Ken

_Chapter Four_

_**I**_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_ You are going to notice a few changes here. So keep your eyes opens and don't say you are confused in your reviews. If you don't understand then you haven't been paying attention to the story._

* * *

_**o.O.o**_

Urawa Ryo was not prone to resorting to violence to settle an argument. He had been taught to believe that cooler heads and logic always won in argument rather than brute force and during his long twenty years of living, Ryo accepted this as absolute fact and the code by which he lived by and encouraged his peers to do so as well.

Turn the other cheek, always try to understand the other's position, and etcetera &etc.

So one could imagine the surprise, no, the shock on the faces of Ryo's peers and the other members of the Abuza Fencing Club as they watched the normally mild mannered, courteous, and affable Urawa-san throwthrowing punches and curses at a newly joined member who also happened to be friend of one Chiba Mamoru.

Yuuichirou did not know what he had done to upset the other, but after the little punk landed a shot to his ribcagecage, he quite frankly did not care, thus he proceeded to try to shove his fist down Ryo's throat and plant his shoed foot up his ass.

Off on the sidelines and away from the startled gawkers, stood Mamoru and Motoki watching the two as they attempted to beat the other silly.

Mamoru was slouched comfortably against a wall enjoying their antics, while Motoki stood somewhat in front of him, with his arms folded over his broad chest looking about as welcoming as iceberg in the middle of the Northern Seas. As entertaining as it all was, settling this argument would have to be postponed for a more appropriate time. Motoki could feel his migraine coming full speed behind his left eye and it didn't help that his Prince was standing behind him laughing at the two idiots. Motoki glance back at Mamoru, his gray eyes asking did he want to handle this. The mirth shining in his Lord's dark eyes clearly stated he was having far too much fun to interfere.

And as it was always the case, and his rather unwanted duty, Motoki marched forward to break his subordinates little spat up. One would think after countless centuries, Zoicite would gotten over his pique and just let this one-sided feud with Jadeite go. Even though Ryo did not remember himself or his comrades yet it was still hearting (and disheartening) to see him still trying to murder their brother over game of draughts.

Thirty minutes later, Ryo found himself seated in a spacious booth in an American-style steakhouse with Chiba Mamoru, the giant that used to be the Arcade Guy, and some shaggy haired blond bastard that Ryo just wanted to kick the shit out of for some unknown reason. They each had a porterhouse steak topped with melted blue cheese and mushrooms, that came roasted garlic mashed potatoes, green salads, and gin martinis as side dishes. All of it, the food and the alcohol, were things Ryo would have never personally chosen, yet at that moment, with these three men, Ryo could honestly say he had never had a more enjoyable meal in his life.

After they were toss out of the Fencing club, Mamoru declared that he was in the mood for Frank Sinatra and this place supplied Old Blue Eyes and martinis by the pound. Ryo did not know what to think when the three fellows approached him as he was leaving the club. He had never really been in just Mamoru-san's company, the last time they had dinner with their respective girlfriends and that had been a trying affair due to Tsukino-san less than sublet attempts to make Ryo confess his affections towards Ami in a public setting. The girl's inanity and lack of conversation had made for a rather disastrous evening.

Ami had of course apologized later for her friend's lack of civility and manners (though not in those words.) Such a coarse, unrefined individual was an embarrassment, Ami had tried several times to change the focus of the conversation only to be ignored by Tsukino-san who continued on with her annoying prattling. Beside her, Chiba had seemed bored and indifferent. He responded when asked a question, Tsukino –san had seemed a bit agitated if Ryo recalled correctly because Chiba was not engaging in the conversation or something other. It was almost as if he did not want to be there and quite honestly, Ryo could not blame the man, Tsukino-san was an embarrassment.

But the man seated across the booth from Ryo was not that same man from a few nights ago. With his elbows on the table and the remains of his supper pushed to the side, Chiba-san, or rather Mamoru as he insisted Ryo refer to him, was engaged in a spirited debate with some philosopher (their server) about human rights verses human dignity. He really was a different man. Mamoru was engaging, knowledgeable about current and ancient philosophies, and verbose in his speech. His entire demeanor had changed, he was open and, friendly, with a charming smile and a ready laugh. It was all downright disconcerting to Ryo, yet at the same time it felt so oddly familiar that it caused a small tremor in his soul.

Two days later Ryo was just leaving his last lecture for the day when he ran into Mamoru just outside the hall. He was with a group of important looking men and women talking heatedly in low tones. As Ryo made to walk past them, Mamoru just happened to look up and then waved him over. Hesitantly, Ryo made his way to Mamoru's side and without missing a beat, he was introduced the twelve people before they broke up, each promising to be in contact. Once they were gone, Ryo asked who they people were only to have his question waved off when Mamoru replied that he was late for his afternoon lecture before hurrying off after extending an invitation for Ryo to join him and his two companions for a guys night on the town. Ryo, of course, accepted, you did not turn down an invitation from Chiba Mamoru. With a nod, they both went their separate ways after promising to meet outside the Crown Arcade.

The night did not start off pleasantly. At the Crown, Tsukino Usagi and her friends were there and Usagi was not happy. She was going to some party and wanted Mamoru there at her side. She would not be so easily placated, Usagi was desperate to have Mamoru there. She had confessed to her friends that she felt as if she was losing him, that Mamoru was closing off apart of himself from her. She was feeling threatened and her Senshi resolved to put an end to her fears and doubts. That was what they were in the process of doing when Ryo arrived. Tenou Haruka was in Mamoru's face, both were angry and ready for a fight. Ryo did not see either Motoki or Yuuichirou immediately, only Mamoru and he appeared to be holding himself check in an effort to not punch a woman (no one would dare call Haruka a lady).

It seemed to Ryo that Usagi was not above intimidation when it came to what she wanted when dealing with Mamoru. Ryo felt bad for the guy. It was if Usagi and her friends only viewed Mamoru as an accessory or walking wallet. They had no respect for one of the most powerful and influential men in the world, a person who Ryo, who surprisingly though of one of his closest friends. He was not going to let this travesty continue another moment.

"Chiba," Ryo called with a jovial grin as he slapped Mamoru on the back, effectively breaking up the little bitch fest, "Motoki-kun said you would forget that we were meeting at Doshun's and now I owe him 20,000 yen. What a rip, man. But we better go before we miss the train."

Mamoru did not bat an eyelash as he easily played along with Ryo. He stopped looking at the Senshi and Usagi, except to quickly press a kiss to his fiancée's sputtering lips while Ryo practically tore Mamoru's jacket from a gawking Makoto's hands. When Haruka reached out to grab Mamoru's arm to force him to stay with her Princess, Ryo intercepted them, quickly catching the woman's hand and only then did Mamoru stop along with everyone else.

A chilled look passed over passed over Ryo's hazel eyes that caused Haruka to step back and reassess the moment. Ryo on the other hand had finally had enough.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi tried in last desperate to keep her lover with her, "I promised everyone that you would be there. Are you truly going to make a liar out of me before my sorority?"

Mamoru looked back at her, Ryo could just imagine that the little tart felt that victory was hers, when Mamoru turned to face her fully. He did not hide his own smirk when Mamoru showed his grasping girlfriend that he would not be her lap dog.

"You should have spoken to me about this before deciding on your own that I would attend, Usa," Mamoru told her. "I will not just abandon my friends or my plans to have you parade me before a group of girls that you so desperate to impress. I thought you had more respect for me and our relationship than this."

Usagi flinched as if she had been slapped. It was never her intention to use Mamoru, she only wanted people to like her as well as respect her. It was a part of her plan to ensure that the Dark Moon family never came to power. No one, aside from her Senshi, took Tsukino Usagi seriously. She was a cute blonde girl who wasn't too smart, she was charming and lovable, a bit of a flake but that was what people expected of her, they needed that so they would trust her to be their ruler. The girls she was trying to win over were all rich, whom attended the same boarding schools, had the long distinguished heritages that left her feeling less than respected. She needed Mamoru there to smooth things over for her and get them to accept her and all would be well. She needed him, the terrans could sense that she was different thus she was immediately rejected. She could not be too beautiful, she could not appear overly intelligent or curious, and to be any of those things would cause her stand out more. If she was to be the Neo-Queen of Earth, she needed to win over the hearts and minds of the people and she could only do that with Mamoru at her side.

Hurt by Mamoru's rebuff and his misunderstanding of her intentions, Usagi watched helplessly as Mamoru walked away from her. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her apartment and cry herself to sleep but her social duties called and with only Michur and Rei at her side, Usagi was off to the sorority dinner sponsored by the International Alpha Kappa Alpha Association.

Across town, at his private club, Mamoru was having the night of his life. Two games of billiards, fine Irish whiskey, and Cuban cigars was what he had been looking forward to all day. Ryo found himself agreeing to participate in a rugby game the next morning with some Scottish lads that were in town for the week. Motoki was sprawled in a comfortable leather club chair near the sofa that Yuuricho had claimed with a newspaper over his face.

"Why do you put with them if it is all such a nuisance?" Ryo was asking.

Mamoru did not pretend ignorance of Ryo's question. He just calmly lined up his shot before sinking another stripped ball.

"Usa is the love my life." He told him, "I can't imagine ever spending it without her."

"Yet neither she nor her friends respect you."

"Usa-chan loves the Prince," Motoki cut him off sharply. "Never question her devotion for him."

Ryo snorted, "Such affections I would never wished upon my dearest enemy, Gabe." He turned about to Mamoru—Endymion and continued as if they were never interrupted. "The Lady Uranus looked as if she wanted to throttle you for daring to deny her Princess."

"Zoi, you protest too much," grumbled the muffled complaint from the sofa.

Ryo bristled at the detested nickname, "And you two protest too little. The Senshi walk roughshod over our Prince, gloating over their supposed revived crystal kingdom on Terra's soil and Endymion is their puppet king." Ryo blinked, memories of two lives warred furiously in his head before Raphael, Lord Zoicite retreated from the floor and Ryo picked up as on the tread of the conversation as if nothing odd had occurred at all. "You should stand up to those girls, Mamoru. Despite what they believe, they don't own you."

Mamoru picked up his glass of whiskey and raised it to his lips. "Thank you for your vehement defense of my honour, however, I have managed to take care of myself this long without having either of you there to aid me." He said before tossing back his drink.

Yuuricho had lowered his newspaper and was now looking at his liege with a frown on his face, "Do you think we wanted you to endure these hardships without a friend or confidant?"

Mamoru regarded him over the rim of his tumbler before taken another draught. Ryo threw down his pool cue in disgust.

"Blast and damn, Mamo-Endymion," Ryo cried, "We are your guard and your friends. We are your brothers by oath of blood sworn on each of our swords, how dare you dishonour those bindings by thinking we would leave you lost."

Mamoru turned away to refill his glass. He met Motoki's gaze from the corner of his eyes with a nod. The more he time spends with them, the quicker Ryo integration went. Zoicite was awake, it had been a little under three weeks since Mamoru had slipped the Tanzanite stone into Ryo's jacket pocket and since the moment of contact, Zoicite's halved spirit has been quickly and eagerly binding itself and shaking off Death's mantle.

Like Motoki and Yuuricho, Ryo was growing. His once nicely cropped sandy brown hair was an unruly tumble of golden ringlets that resting on the back of his neck and shoulders. Within a matter of weeks, Mamoru suspected that all of the features that defined and identified Ryo as a Japanese male would be disappear. Zoicite was impatient to fully awake and his fellows were waiting for him.

"I have been invited to Madrid by Juan Carlos for three months," Mamoru said off-handedly, "I am, of course, assuming you gentlemen will be joining me?"

"You've assumed correctly, highness," Yuuricho answered for them all. "I was beginning to think you were setting down roots or something to that effect."

"Japan is lovely in the spring but I do not enjoy spending my winters here." Mamoru said as he finished off the last of his drink. "First, I need coax Lady Jupiter into bring her beau around."

The other three exchanged a questioning look before turned back to their liege who was regarding them with a smug grin. "Yes, our dear brother Michael is also consorting with our enemies."

_**II**_

Isoka Ken had never met his girlfriend's friends. He knew of them from the stories Makoto told him as well as her general bitching when it came to the one named Usagi and her fiancé. He found it odd, but not overly strange considering there were plenty of things about himself that he had never shared with the girl with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

They were not important things really, just superficial little tidbits that dealt with his memories of a past life that he knew was real and Prince that he knew he would one day find. When Isoka Ken was a little boy, he was diagnosis with (find a childhood cancer). None of the treatments tried by his desperate parents did much to slow down the progression of tumors. In the end, Ken died. The fragile sliver of spiritual energy triggered the dormant of awareness residing in young Ken. Nephrite, understanding his predicament forced his dead body to breathe. One shallow little breath stimulated his brain and it began the process of breathing and pumping blood. By his tenth breath, Ken's mother noticed her child's puny little chest struggling yet steadily rising and falling. Colour had returned to his once pallid skin and he was trying to speak.

Nephrite had been confused for the first year. His world had changed and he was alone. He was man who had lived for his kingdom and died for his kingdom.

The world he lived in now was crude and savage for all its veneer of civility. No one believed in magic, the Gods were hidden away and silent, leaving the people without hope or understanding. Everyone was arrogant, the virtues that once defined mankind was viewed as weaknesses and unnecessary. There was no enlightenment, no harmony, nor compassion.

The world was a bitter and ugly place and he was ashamed of them.

His stirring arguments and critiques on modern society landed him in the Classical Studies department at KO University. He was either the bane or the favorite of many of his professors, depending on who he had not managed to antagonize and curse out first. He was popular in his group of friends and the little intelligesia set that filled up the coffee houses and old English style pubs, who discussed everything with an affected boredom that threatened to put them under. But these people did not challenge him, they failed to make him think or exert too much passion in his arguments. There was no intellectual challenge, no ferocious rivalry, no sport or camaraderie, His missed the banter of his friends, the evil mischievousness of his Prince who was too curious for his own good.

Then one day, his girlfriend of two years invited him to a barbeque at her friends' home in the suburbs out of side of Tokyo and suddenly he wasn't alone anymore.

_**o.O.o**_

It was Usagi idea to have the barbeque. There had been so much tension between the Senshi and Mamoru recently that she hoped an evening of fun, music, and good food would allow them to settle their differences and bring them all together again.

She had just barely been able to schedule this event. Mamoru was spending more time out of the country, often being gone for months on end before popping back up for a few days, only to leave again. He had sold his flat and moved to his ancestral home in the Chiba prefecture. When she complained about the distance, he fobbed her off, being quick to point out that he was rarely in Japan Usagi while reminding that once they were married he planned to give up his flat.

She was currently in the final term of her third year, and she and Mamoru had long decided that they would be married during the spring of her final year. Usagi was wearing her engagement ring as the plans for her wedding day were being beginning.

Yet despite this being one of the happiest events she had longed for, Usagi could no longer deny the cloud hanging over her dreams. She was almost twenty-two years old. In the following year she was to be crowned the Neo-Queen of Silver Millennium, then Earth would undergo the Great Sleep. But in between that time, construction of her palace was to set to begin with it being completed by before the Great Sleep. But Earth was resisting her, Usagi could feel it. It was pushing at her each time she attempted the first part of the Cleansing. Her Senshi blamed Mamoru's Golden Crystal. The Golden Crystal was an equal power to the Silver Crystal, but any crystal when on it's home world always had an advantage. The Golden Crystal would not concede to the Silver Crystal, in fact, it was forced all of the Silver Crystal's influence from the Earth and its people. Before her Senshi, Usagi put on a serene face and affected an air of nonchalance, but inside she was terrified. The Earth was rejected her, it's future Queen. She did not know what this meant forof her or her future. She needed to secure her place, she was to be the Neo-Queen. She had to bring Mamoru back into good graces of her Senshi, they would all need to work together if they were to have the beautiful crystal future that awaited them.

Usagi was waiting for Mamoru to arrive at the Outer Senshi's house. A fleeting though of the Tsukinos drifted through her mind but was easily forgotten much like her terran family all together, for Usagi had stopped thinking of them as her family since returning from the battle with Glaxia.

None of that was important now. Mamoru had arrived with Motoki following and Yuuricho at his side as usual, but Usagi did not care. She rushed forward with a bright smile on her face as she called out his name.

Nephrite looked up from place beside Makoto at the grill and his world suddenly began to move. moving again.

He watched as his Prince caught the slight blonde chit in a crushing embrace. At his back where his three brothers looking on as Endymion was lightly scolded by the girl Nephrite now realized was the Princess Serenity, Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium. And looking around, Nephrite realized that they were standing with the Imperial Court of the Gods, the Warrior Princesses of the Court of Selene.

"Mamo-chan, I want you to meet Ken-san, Mako-chan's boyfriend.". " The Princess was saying as she dragged Mamoru away from his guard to surround him with her warriors. There was a look of puzzlement on the Princess's face that hadn't been there when she began pulling Endymion away from the others. She had appeared relieved and flushed as if she had gorged herself on a fatted calf, but all the colour seemed to drain from her face the closer she came to him with his Lord at her side. Nephrite fought down a frown, he could feel Endymion raising magical shields to as he fought off the overbearing waves of magic that was literally being thrown at him by the Princess and her Court. What the hell were those witches attempting to do to him?

Mamoru stood by, watching the other man while Usagi made an over convoluted introduction and then he stepped forward, right hand outstretched with the chunk of nephrite concealed in his palm.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you, Isoka-san," Mamoru said with an easy smile.

"Likewise," Nephrite replied as he met his Prince's gaze taking his hand. As their hands clasped, Nephrite said, "_Bene met, erus meus_." (Well met, my liege.)

There was a smirk, eyes of the colour of deepest oceans glinted with recognition and joy as Endymion murmured, "_Bene occurrit frater_." (Well met, my brother.)

Those of Silver Millennium did not know the language of the Celts. It was the tongue of the common folk who lived in the low vales that were Nephrite's fiefdom. Even now, standing amongst his Prince's enemies, Nephrite was able to reunite with his fellows and share his tale.

The gathering ended late in the evening. The grilled supper of fish and chicken with seasonal vegetables and fruits had been devoured with high praise going to the chef. An irritated Haruka rudely rejectedsent Motoki offered to help with the clean up only to be away from the kitchen. Minako had been in a terse conversation with Setsuna near the sink and it obvious the Senshi commander did not want to details of the conversation known.

Usagi was in the gardens with Michura, Rei, and Makoto. There was a reflecting pool out there that Michura used for her divining, the four were out there now with Usagi's crystal. With Mamoru so close to them the Senshi reasoned that the Princess could use this and with all their energies to influence his Golden Crystal and subdue it. Ami and Hotaru kept them there. Ryo had not come not with his girlfriend who did not invite him. Not even Ken had been invited really, he just happened to have been with Makoto when Usagi telephoned with her scheme. TheThen Senshi had wanted Mamoru to come to them alone so they could attack him.

Mamoru could feel what Usagi's magic battering against his shields, but it was useless. The three Senshi with her were channeling as much of the magical energy into her body as they could without killing themselves but again to no avail. The Golden Crystal was stronger, Mamoru refused to surrender and his four kings stood united with him, four strong pillars buttressing him against the malignant forces of the Sailor Senshi. Endymion refused to lose his world to them.

Frustrated by her lack of success and tired of her Senshi insisting that she push on. She left the garden to return to Mamoru, who welcomed her with a tender kiss to her brow as he rubbed her tired neck.

"It's getting late," Yuuricho said with a yawn, "And we have a plane to catch."

Usa looked at Mamoru sharply. He was leaving again? Why hadn't she known. "But you just returned, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, she was confused, "Where are you going?"

"Brazil," he told her as he gently yet firmly extracted his arm from her desperate grasp. "My guardian has invited me to his ranch to meet with a former colleague."

A brilliant smile graced Usagi's face that her reaching for his arm again, "Brazil, how wonderful," she said eagerly, "I have always wanted to go there." She smiled up at him, "NoneNeither of the girls have traveled there either, this would be a wonderful treat for us, Mamo-chan."

"What a wonderful idea, Usagi-chan," Michura said as she glided into the room. She let out peals of musical laughter of delight as she claimed the vacant cushion on Mamoru's left side, lacing her arm through his free one as she lean against his shoulder to look over her Princess. "Oh, we will have such a marvelous time, Usagi-chan." She said with a wink, "Did I not tell you that I once performed at the Presidential Palace? It was simply magnificent. The shops in Rio, the beaches, and the Rainforest, there is simply so much to do and see—we may never want to come home again."

"Your friend will not mind us joining you, will he, Mamoru-san," Ami inquired sweetlyasked as if it were a done deal.

Ryo was glaring at the Senshi for their cheek. He almost lunged to his feet but was restrained by Motoki who was holding the back of his shirt.

Nephrite watched his Prince fight down an irritated tick as the other Senshi continued on with plans for a holiday they had just invited themselves to attend.

"Mamo-chan will make arrangement for tickets," Usagi declared, smiling at happily at her Senshi. To Mamoru she said, "This is a ranch right? Have your friend arrange for horseback riding tour into the jungle. Oh, I want to spend at least two weeks in Rio—"

"We should have a condo," Haruka suggested to Mamoru, "In one of the more affluent neighborhoods."

"We will need several cars as well," Makato added, "We all have different tastes and not everyone will want to do same things as the entire group."

Usagi nodded before turning to Mamoru. She never in a million year would expected Mamoru to reject her. He liked to make her happy, he showered her with lavish and extravagant gifts, never denying Usagi anything she desired. Until now.

"This is not a holiday, Usa," Mamoru bit out, "I am meeting with my guardian's former colleague, the current director of the World Health Organization before Motoki and I return to London to continue with our internship in King's Hospital. Were you not listening to me at all while I told you that I was accepted in this program?"

Guilt and shame flushed Usagi's pale cheeks as she gapped helplessly at her lover. Neptune laughed again, hoping to dispel the sudden tension that filled the room.

"Oh, how would you expect the little one to remember such a boring thing," she smirked, "Usagi-chan chief occupations in life are to be as lovely and charming as possible and amused. Anything more causes her to strain her delicate nerves thus causing a wrinkle in her pretty brow. You of all be people should know this well, Mamoru-san, for it is rather obvious youthat did notyou want Usagi-chan her brains."

A hot flush of shame coloured Usagi's delicate features. "I am not stupid, Michur," she defended herself.

"Of course you are not, Princess," Michur replied with her usual equanimity. "Your talents and interest lie with less cerebral pursuits. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Usagi-chan, it is why we all adore you and take care of you. We only want to see you happy." She finished with giving Mamoru a sharp look.

Mamoru made a disgusted sound as he wretched his arms away from the two girls and stood up.

"Why do I even bother?" Mamoru scoffed, "I am not important to you, Usagi, as much as your friends are to you. I have no other purpose than to be your lapdog and walking billfold. I give you so much, Usagi, but I have never asked for you anything but your love and it is obvious that I do not even have that."

Usagi flinched as if she had been slapped. Neptune was glaring daggers at Mamoru as she pulled Usagi into her arms, Ami and Hotaru gravitated to Usagi's other side, surrounding her with their love and putting a barrier before the one who caused her pain. Mamoru watched them with scornful eyes that was more than a little hurt, before turning away from them—turning away from her—

"I don't have to live like this," Mamoru told her. "I should not have to buy my lover's affections or make myself available to her friends' abuse just to have one word of affectionlove sent my way. I deserve more than this, Usagi. I will not continue to suffer through your abuses or vanity any longer." He went to the door, were his guard stood and slipped on his shoes.

It was only then did Usagi seem to realize what Mamoru was saying, despite the words, his actions had her sitting up and pulling away from her Senshi and the wall they had built around her.

"Mamo-chan, wait," Usagi cried as she rushed to the front door. By time she got it open, Mamoru was already in his car and was pulling out of the driveway. She rushed back inside only to be met by Haruka and Minako. They tried to pull her into their circle hoping to calm the crying girl down, but Usagi pushed them away. Mamoru was angry with her and he was gone. She could not allow him to leave with them on a sour note.

Hurriedly she slipped on her shoes after she had grabbed her pursue before she raced out the door. She had come with Minako and Rei, but she could not be around them, not when Mamoru was so obviously upset…Usagi ran all the to nearest bus stop, she had her cell phone to her ear, as she repeatedly dialed Mamoru's number.

She had to make things right between them, she just had too or their future was lost. The girls did not understand this, for them, Crystal Tokyo was already a reality that they were ready to awaken to. Yet in this, they had forgotten the one thing, the one person would have to give up everything for them to have their crystal dreams—Mamoru. Usagi feared that in her desire to be everything to everyone, she had lost the love of her life.

It was close to midnight when she left stepped out of the cab before Mamoru's house. From the Outer Senshi home, she had taken a bus to the train station and then a tram to the Chiba Prefecture. The house was dark and the guards were reluctant to allow her entrance. Usagi knew she was too late even before the housekeeper could tell her so. Chiba-sama had already left for the Americas and she did not know when he would return.

Heart-broken, Usagi asked if he had left a message for her. The old woman shook her head and Usagi broke down in the middle of the foyer.

He was gone and Usagi felt as if her world had just come to an end.


End file.
